An electronic device refers to a device that performs a particular function, for example, outputs stored information as audio or video, according to an embedded program. The electronic device may be embodied as an electronic appliance, an electronic note, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop computer, a vehicle navigation system, or the like.
As the integration of an electronic device has increased and high-volume and ultra-high-speed wireless communication has come into common use, various functions are able to be mounted on a single mobile communication terminal. For example, an initial mobile communication terminal performs a limited communication function such as voice communication and short message transmission, but a recent mobile communication terminal, which has been smaller and lighter than the related art terminal, may implement, in a single electronic device, various functions, such as a communication function, an entertainment function such as a game, a multimedia function for playback of music/video, communication, security functions for mobile banking, and a function for schedule management or an electronic wallet. These various functions may be implemented based on ultra-high-speed and high capacity wireless communication such as real-time online games, video streaming, and the like.
An electronic device includes input devices such as a camera module, a keypad, a microphone, and the like, and output devices such as a display module, a speaker phone, and the like, and performs various functions under control of the controller provided on a circuit board. The electronic device may communicate with a service provider or another electronic device by using a communication module included therein. The input/output devices or communication module mounted on the electronic device are connected to the controller in a wireless/wired manner to transmit or receive various data.
With the popularization of ultra-high-speed and high capacity services through electronic devices, the electronic device may need therein a structure capable of transmitting and receiving large-volume data at high speed without data loss.
In the electronic device, a connection structure for connecting components such as the input/output devices or an antenna device to the communication module or a controller-side signal wire may cause a loss of a transmission signal. Thus, to mitigate transmission signal loss in the connection structure, additional circuits for providing impedance matching may be disposed in the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.